Playing With Fire
by pixiegurl1123
Summary: Jet hated the Fire Nation. That was never supposed to change. But then she came along. She changed his view on the Fire Nation. An Unknown Nation has started rising up, taking control in ways the Fire nation never could. Jet learns who the real enemy is.
1. Introduction

_Playing With Fire._

This wasn't supposed to happen, she was a fire bender and he was a Freedom Fighter. He had lived years of his life doing whatever he could in his power to stop the fire nation, he had damned each and every one of the fire benders. They were trash, hardly even worthy of forgiveness.

Which is why he couldn't understand it. Why? Why were people forgiving the fire nation after all they had done? Why? Did they forget what those monsters had done to them? Did they forget about the lives they had so easily taken, without a second thought?

He didn't.

And he never would.

He would always hate fire nation.

Or so he thought.

Then _she_ happened.

**Hello all, I know it has been forever since I have been here, and as sad as it is to say... I won't be finishing my older stories ): Generally, I lost interest in them or have no idea where I was going with them earlier, sorry Dx**

**but, I am starting this story, and I hope to complete it... though it may end up being REALLY long... hope ya'll want to read!  
**


	2. Encounter

Encounter.

Irritating. That was the only word to describe how she felt right now. The young woman sighed as she held onto the hand of the small Earth Nation boy. He was crying, and it was making a scene. Sometimes she wished she was meaner, then she wouldn't have to be bothered by these sort of things. But no. When she saw someone crying she just HAD to have the undying need to find out what was wrong and try to help them.

The girl's coal gray eyes swept across the market place. "So you have no Idea at all where your mother and father are?" She asked, running her fingers back through her hair.

The boy-she just learned his name to be Hiro- nodded. She looked down at the kid, and couldn't help but sigh. His face was covered in tears and snot… it was pretty gross. Gross enough that Chloe didn't want to touch the kid. But she thought he would just cry more if she let go of his hand, so kept her grasp firm.

It was pretty depressing really… the fact that nobody she had asked even knew who the kid was! She knew that this was Ba Sing Se, but she was hoping that someone would know him… it would have made things a whole lot easier. She sighed after about an hour of searching. Surely his parents were worried sick about him by this point…

"Are you hungry, Hiro?" Chloe asked, looking down at the young boy. He looked up at her with chocolate brown eyes, and nodded his head once. If his face would dry up he would be a cute kid. Tan skinned like many in the Earth Kingdom, large chocolate brown eyes and a mess of dark hair. She gave him a small smile and ruffled up that already horrid hair and knelt down. "How about we get a melon to split, then keep searching, okay?" She asked, grinning from ear to ear.

Once she was to the stand, she let go of Hiro's hand to mingle with the merchant. He was a large man, tan skinned with sandy brown hair. His eyes were almond shaped, and glaring at her. She didn't exactly look like someone you would want to trust. Now, Chloe only stole when she wanted to. And right now she wasn't wanting to. So the man really had no reason to be glaring at her... other than the fact she was fire nation. Many people in the city of Ba Sing Se had come to peace with the fire nation-many of them hadn't even known of the war until it was nearly over! The walls did their job, they kept outsiders out And insiders in. The man was still glaring at her as she looked through the melons, she wanted to get her money's worth, not just cheap thing that had worms or something on the inside of it. "How much?" She asked holding up a nice juicy looking melon, about the size of her head. He was gruff, and Chloe couldn't help but make a face when he told her is 10 pence. "10 pence! For this? I could ten apples for that price you cheapo!" She said, frowning a bit.

Its a good thing that made him willing to barter with her... that was her specialty. She had worked him down to only 5 pence, half the price. The funny part? The melon really was worth at least eight. Dummy. She carried the melon up under her arm turning to go the fountain where she had left Hiro. He was lifting rocks up into the air, spinning them around with a few movements of his fingers. She blinked then smiled widely. "You can earth bend." She said, making him jump. He stuttered for his words for a moment, then decided on saying nothing. Yes, he could Earth Bend. But there was nothing wrong with that. Chloe herself could fire bend.

She pulled out a knife from her belt and cut the melon in half. "It's really juicy, try to careful with it okay?" She warned him. Best not to return him to his parents covered in snot and melon juice.

* * *

So the Avatar was dead. From atop one of the tall buildings, sat a young man though to have died long ago. His brown eyes stared out over the building tops as he bit down on a small tree stalk. When word had gotten to him that Aang had been murdered, he could hardly believe it and his first accusation had been 'It was the Fire Nation.' Who else would do such a horrible thing? Yes... that grudge that had started back so long ago was still there, and despite the fact that there was a new fire lord and that the war had ended... Jet [i]still[/i] had that grudge.

Slowly, Jet stood just as the wind began to blow. It ruffled his hair, and with a flip of his head the stray pieces had flipped out of his eyes and back into place. He wondered just how the world would react when news of the Avatar's death had spread. Would they begin to lash out at each other now that the symbol of peace had gone away? A frown slid across Jet's face as he disdainfully shook his head, and quietly he climbed his way down the building at which he had sat atop of so many times.

So, where had Jet been for the past three years? Right in Ba Sing Se. He had never left! He had been lucky enough to be found by some curious Earth bending children, and the weeks that had followed an elderly couple had nursed him back to health. He had been in their debt, and as thanks he now helps them around the small pottery shop. Unfortunately, he had never gotten back into contact with Smellerbee or Longshot who had accompanied him to the large city when they had first arrived. Where they had disappeared to, he had no idea. Then again, his death had sounded and looked rather convincing... he was even surprised at the fact that he was still alive.

With a brisk shrug, Jet's feet met with earth as he jumped the last few feet from the building. His eyes observed his surroundings before he began to walk along the stoned path back towards the Middle Ring of Ba Sing Se where the Middle class of social standings resided. He had been fortunate enough that the couple was willing to take him else, hell he had been fortunate enough for those kids to find him. With a slim smile growing on his face, he made his way up a narrow street before turning onto a rather large street where cart after cart was aligned next to each other. The two old folk were probably busy at work trying to sell their pottery.

Jet weaved through the large crowd which resided in the market. This way and that, he did his best not to bump into anyone, though on one incident he bumped into an elderly man and caused him to drop the basket of fruits he had been carrying. The boy apologized, and speedily picked up the fruits and handed them back to the man before he continued heading on down the street until he had finally arrived at his caretakers stand. The elderly man was handling the cart today, and by the satisfied look on his face it seemed as though he were doing a great job at selling the merchandise.

Unfortunately, he was a little to busy dealing with a woman who seemed to be shifting between a well crafted bowl and a vase. So, Jet left him be and decided to head home.

Yet again, he weaved through the crowd and this time made sure he avoided bumping into any and all people. Everyone was always so busy in the market, so others made sure to take care of where they stepped. There were always the idiots of course who decided that standing right in place while traffic was moving back and forth was a bright idea. With a sigh, the boy would maneuver around them and continue along his way.

The busy street poured out into a large square in which sat a fountain. It was a relief to get through everyone and finally free himself from all the loud noise and annoying merchants who liked yelling to try and get attention. Of course, Jet was well aware that it was all apart of their job, to make a living they had to be loud and sometimes even louder than their neighboring cart. There had been times when he accompanied both the old man and woman who took care of him, despite their age they had extremely big mouths. Even when they whispered, you could hear them from across the room. Unlike most old people, they were a lively couple and they had always managed to keep Jet entertained in some sort of fashion... maybe that was why he stayed with them? There had been times when he wanted to leave, but they were just so caring that he just couldn't. They had grown on him strangely enough.

With pleasant memories floating around his mind, and his attention elsewhere. Jet hadn't taken notice of the young woman in front of him, and with the next few steps he had accidentally bumped into her. "Oops, sorry about that!" He exclaimed with a friendly smile.

Chloe, however, seemed to be wearing anything but a friendly smile. She had been showing Hiro how to shoot seeds out and hit people in the feet as they walked. It was rather entertaining, watching the look on their face like they had just been hit with some sort missile or something. Hiro had nailed this guys ankle and he jumped up, swinging the limb around as of it were infected. She was laughing so hard. When she felt someone bump into her, she lost grip on her half of melon and it went SPLAT onto the ground. She blinked and frowned. There goes her lunch. She looked up at the perpetrator who had bumped into her. "Watch where you going," She said looking at him.

She blinked a bit. Buy the looks of it he was defiantly from the earth kingdom, the clothing he wore and the tan of his skin gave it away. Many of the tanner folks came from the Earth or Water tribes, though of course you had you're paler ones from there as well. But they were mostly to themselves such as those in the Kyoshi islands. Hiro was looking between Jet and Chloe he blinked. Jet looked... familiar to him. A grin spread across the young boys face. "Jet!" He cried out happily. If it wasn't for the watermelon he held in his hand he probably would have sprung onto the freedom fighter.

You see, Hiro had been one of the earth bending children to find Jet. And though he was younger back then, Jet sometimes still played with him and the other kids, though not to terribly often. Chloe blinked and raised a brow. "You know this kid?" She asked looking up at Jet as she nodded her head towards Hiro.

Seeing the rather unpleasing expression on the girls face, Jet put up his hands as if surrendering and chuckled. He had no idea she was fire nation. But he had to admit, she seemed strange. She was at least a full head shorter than he was, and perhaps a year or two younger by the looks of it. He had never seen anyone with such stunning gray eyes before. But one that thing that really stood out about her, was her hair. He had never seen anyone with such a vibrate color of red before. It wasn't an orange red like some gingers he had seen, it was a cherry, strawberry, maybe even blood red. It defiantly stood out among the crowd.

The young man blinked when he heard his name being called and looked to the voice that had called it. "Hiro!" He said with a beaming smile, of course remembering the boy. He took the blade of wheat out of his mouth and looked from Hiro to the girl he had bumped into. With a sly grin he laughed, "Did ya' find yourself a girlfriend? Doesn't she seem a little too old for you?" He chuckled.

There was something strange about the girl, but Jet couldn't quite put his finger on it. He didn't recognize her face at all, and she held an attitude and a look that told him she might have not been from around Ba Sing Se. Then again, there were some Upper Class and Lower Class people from the different rings he had recently met, and he was sure that there were more. He shrugged the thought off, though he still had a gut feeling pushing at him.

"Hiro is an old friend of mine, I use to play with him day after day but lately I've been busy," Jet smiled as he patted the boy's head and gently ruffled his already messy hair, he bent at his knees and lowered himself down so that he was at eye level with Hiro. He had taken note of the dried snot and tear stains on his cheeks. "You ok?" He asked with a soft smile. It was hard to tell that the boy had been in distress, and as always Jet would lend a helping hand to whoever needed so long as they weren't of the Fire Nation of course.

Hiro nodded once at Jet's question as he knelt down in front of him. He was still holding the melon, though he held it a bit tighter now. "I got lost..." Hiro said looking down slighlty. "She found me." He said pointing up at Chloe. It was true. He had been standing int the middle of the market crying like there was no tomorrow, and no one would help him. It was ridiculous! Chloe had stood in her place watching him for almost five minutes and not a single person had bent down to even ask him what was wrong. Most people in Ba Sing Se were normally very understanding and kind... but in the market it was a go go go situation. No time to stop if you wanted what you needed to buy.

Chloe sighed a bit, completely ignoring the girlfriend talk. It was just a joke a tease the little kid. "Well," She said dusting her hands off on her shirt. "Now that we've found someone you know, I figure I should be getting on my way." She said standing up to her full height, which wasn't as tall as she wished she was.

Just as she had turned to walk away, "Wait!" Jet said, reaching out and grabbing her wrist. Chloe stiffened slightly, she wasn't used to a whole lot of physical contact. She turned to look at him, waiting to hear what he wanted to say. "Since you helped out my friend, I want to help you out. I owe you for the melon…" He said, looking down at the fruit that lay on the ground. "Come to dinner at my Place. GranGran makes great stew." He said with a smile.

Chloe was a bit hesitant…. But she didn't have many coins left for a dinner of her own. So with a nod, she agreed. It was then that she noticed Jet's attention had been drawn elsewhere. One of the police forces of Ba Sing Se - a Di Lee was coming with a soap box and a scroll in his hand. He stepped onto the box and cleared his throat. "Let it be known that as of tonight, a curfew has been set for the protection of the citizens. Everyone must be inside their homes at an hour before sunset. consequences will be dealt out to anyone who does not follow this new law," With those words, the man had left with his troop and Jet was left curious eyed... why was a curfew set for everyone? He listened out as the market had quieted down, and now murmurs and whispers flooded the place. "That's odd," He wrinkled his nose, was it because the Avatar had been killed... or because of the attacks on other areas?

Lately, many places all over have been attacked by… well, no one really knew what by. It was a mystery. But, with that announcement, Jet's curiosity had been set in place. "Hiro, stay with her for a bit longer." He said, taking off to follow the Di Lee.

He stayed close behind, but far enough and staying quiet so not to get caught. He settled atop a roof, not to far from the Agents. Though… he still had to strain to hear…"Hopefully the messenger managed to reach the fire nation... Ba Sing Se is in need of help, and they have some of the strongest warriors... and with all the random attacks growing from village to town... it's no doubt that we're next!" Jet's eyes widened and he quietly sank away from them. Still atop the roof, he stared out into space... was Ba Sing Se going to be attacked? If so, then by who! And... why would they need help from the fire Nation! Of all! He snarled, gritting his teeth and snorting, he turned and decided to retreat back to Hiro and the girl, in hope that what he had heard was merely rumors. Who knew what he'd do if the city was attacked... more so if Fire benders were sent to 'help'.

* * *

**I'm sorry if this chapter seems too long Dx If you think it's too long please tell me and I will try to shorten them up...**

**Anyway, for those who have read my other stories you may find it amusing that I used Hiro here as well x3 though the looks are different the name is the same, eh?  
**


	3. Meeting Gran and Gramps!

**Meeting Gran and Gramps!**

Chloe watched in slight bewilderment as Jet took off. She watched after him for a few moments before putting the pieces together. He was going to eavesdrop on the Di Lee. She pursed her lips for a moment. Was he really so curious about the curfew that he would listen in to see if he could find out what it was about…?...Of course he was. And she probably would do the same thing if he hadn't stuck her with the kid again.

It's not that she didn't like Hiro, he was a pretty cool kid! She just… wasn't very used to interacting with many people. It was something she hadn't experienced in a while. Chloe had her own past, she had her problems too ya'know.

She looked down at Hiro with a small smile, she would play with him until Jet came back, and that was what they did. He made up a clump of dirt, soft enough to act as a hacky sack. The two of them bounced it back and forth from one another smiles showing brightly on their faces. Chloe couldn't help but notice that Hiro was a pretty cute kid… well, when you got past the dried snot and tears on his face. She had been in Ba Sing Se for a couple of months, she would more than likely run into him again, and if so she was thinking he would be a cool kid to hang out with when she was feeling childish…which was pretty often actually.

The piece of earth flew through the air just over Chloe's ankle and she made to kick it—just before she made contact it moved around her ankle! She laughed knowing full well it was Hiro who had moved the small piece of earth with his finger tips. She smiled and went towards him, grabbing him up and flipping him upside down, but keeping her hold firm. "Little punk! Playing me for the fool, eh?" She teased, tickling his belly. He laughed that shrill child laugh and she couldn't help but smile. This. She missed this. This feeling of being happy and making another human being happy. She chuckled and set him back down before seeing a familiar face walking back towards them. Jet didn't seem to be happy about something.

"You know, it's actually kind of rude to listen in on other's conversation." She teased, trying to perk up his mood from whatever it was he had heard.

Instead, he scoffed. "They're sending in the fire nation for help." He spat.

She stopped for a moment. Ah. So that was it. She wasn't surprised, she had found over the last few minutes with him that he wasn't a fan of the fire nation. She was quiet for a moment, not knowing what to say to him. It wasn't like she could scoff at her own people! They were trying! And she wished more people could see that the Fire Nation was trying, to redeem themselves, to build the world up to what it once was. She perked up, feeling a tug on the hem on of her sleeve. It was Hiro. He wore a grin, a two front teeth missing grin. She smiled slightly, ruffling his hair. "Come on, we should get this little guy home." She said, looking to Jet

* * *

Because Jet had known Hiro prior to the meeting, he knew the way back to Hiro's house. Hiro kept a hold on Chloe's hand as the three of them walked, and it was kind of weird for her—that sappy gooey feeling crept into her stomach and she wasn't sure if she liked it or not.

Hiro's mother had been home. Turns out, after she had lost him in the market place she had searched for hours but couldn't find him. Her husband had gone out to search and would be back by sunset—because of the new curfew. So, little Hiro would be okay. The tike gave Chloe and Jet a quick hug before going back into the safety of his home. Chloe couldn't help but smile, a home, how nice. When she peeked over at him, she could see that Jet wore an expression that matched her own. She had a feeling he was thinking of family too.

"Alright, Follow me." He said, nodding his head and starting off. She blinked, as if she didn't know why in the world he would want her to follow him. She knew he didn't know of her fire nation heritage, but she still had this feeling like she was about to be jumped for something. Jet r turned when he caught on that she was no longer following him. He raised a pointed brow. "I said you were coming to dinner with me, remember? " She had thought he was teasing. She didn't realize he was being serious earlier.

He seemed to have caught the look on her face. "I-I don't know…"

"Come on," He said nodding his head again, this time his tone leaving no room for argument. "Gran and Gramps will love you. And They'll be mad at me if I tell them about the girl that helped Hiro and then DIDN'T invite her over to dinner."

She bit her lip then sighed deciding to follow him. And off they went. Not half an hour later they were standing in front of the home. It was in the middle class section of Ba Sing Se, so it wasn't huge, but it certainly wasn't small either. It was in between. She followed Jet in, and followed his lead as she took her shoes off.

"Gran, you here?" Jet called out, though it wasn't necessary. The smell of cooked duck filtered the room, meaning she was home. Chloe took in a good whiff of air, man… now that smelled good.

"Of course I'm here boy!" She called back, her voice a light shrill, though delightful. It had a nice ring to it.

"I brought a Guest," Jet said, starting to walk out from the first stretch of hall that led out from the door way. Chloe blinked, and guessed that she needed to follow after him. He pushed another sliding door open and held it for Chloe to walk through. She looked into the kitchen, it was pretty standard, like the one in her little apartment. Stove, spark rocks, cabinets. All that jazz.

"Welcome home Jet, I see you brought a guest!" She exclaimed.

Jet rolled his eyes and chuckled, "That's what I just said Gran. So, Gran this is Chloe, Chloe, this is Gran. Chloe's going to stay with us for dinner, and she may have to stay over because of the new curfew…"

Gran looked Chloe over, looked her up and down a couple of times. The old woman had a twinkle in her eye, a delighted gleam. Her saggy lips pulled into a smile, "Well—Luckily I always make too much to eat! Welcome to the home Chloe," She said. With that, she waddled back towards the stove to finish her cooking.

With a flick of his wrist Jet motioned Chloe to follow him, back out the kitchen and towards the dining area. "She seems like a nice lady." Chloe said with a small smile.

Jet smiled warmly, as if remembering something dear to him, "Yea, she is! If it wasn't for her I probably wouldn't be around," Jet chuckled, flashing Chloe a smile and tilting his head back as the scents of food filled his nostrils... the old lady was making roast duck, and by the smell of it she had started cooking a mixture of boiled vegetables mixed in with Teriyaki and other spices. When Grangran cooked... she cooked! Never before had he tasted such foods like hers, she even knew how to make the worst tasting dishes become the most flavor filled experiences.

He stopped, and lifted his arms up in the air, arching his back to get in a good stretch. His toes wiggled against the hard wooden floor as he spoke. "Gran has some of the best cooking I've ever tasted, but until Gramps gets home. She won't let us eat a bite, she always says she likes to eat as a family... suppose to give a person some sort of value or somethin," He shrugged, not entirely sure on why the old woman liked to have everyone together before they ate. Even if Jet came home late, the old folks would wait... they would nag him when he got back, but at least they had waited. Maybe it gave them a sense of togetherness? As though they were all a family? Who knew... Jet had never quite figured it out.

"So where are you from Chloe?" Jet asked as he walked down the hallway and headed through an arch, not before beckoning Chloe to follow with a quick flick of his hand. He led her to the dining room, a small table placed in the middle with four chairs around it. On the walls hung two paintings, and around the wall a few vases. In the far left corner, a Suki Horn. Clearly the couple had a thing for the arts.

Chloe looked at the painting and vases around the room, taking in the beauty of it all. It was quite the sight to marvel at. Hearing his question, she perked up. She remembered the distain he held in his voice when had earlier spoken about the fire nation... the Fire Benders. She decided it was best to lie about her heritage for now. "I'm from Omashu." She said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I was recently disowned from my family, so I decided to come to the capital, start life a new, ya'know?"

Jet's eyes widened slightly, he sat down in one of the chairs and leaned back. She had been disowned from her family? That was horrible... he remembered the pain of whenever he had lost his parents and could only imagine how it felt to actually have your family disown you. Was it different from them being killed and knowing they no longer even existed? He wrinkled his nose and sat back, relaxing in the chair the best he could despite all the uncomfortable thoughts. For now, he decided he wouldn't let his curiosity get the best of him. He didn't want to make the girl uncomfortable or anything, so he decided to keep away from the family subject.

"I heard that the King of Omashu, Boomie, was one crazy man. Is it true?" Jet asked, straying from the previous subject and getting to something that would probably be easier to talk about, for the both of them.

Chloe smiled a little bit, sure, she wasn't FROM Omashu, but she had been there before. She could lie easily. "Yes, quiet insane from what I've heard." She said with a child like grin. "You know, if you ever get the chance you should visit the place. The mail system there can be used as a giant slide!"

The ex-freedom fighter didn't really get it, but he didn't question it. He looked up when he heard the door open and close, then the muffled words of the old man and woman. Gramps was home, and Gran seemed happy about the sales in the market that day.

Jet didn't move from his spot until the old man walked into the room. The boy then stood and gave him a respectful bow.

"Lookie there! Looks like you've brought home a lady friend!" The man chortled, holding his belly.

"She's only a friend—" Jet said, his cheeks slightly pink, "Her name is Chloe, she'll be staying for dinner—"

"And maybe the night—I talk to my wife so I know these things!" He said with a wink.

Chloe couldn't help but giggle, the man and the woman seemed to have quite the characters. She gave a bow of respect herself and smiled. "Thank you for having me in your home." She said.

He chuckled and placed his hands on his hips. "Enough lolly gaggin'! I'm Hungry! Let's eat!"


	4. Dinner Plans

**Dinner Plans**

Chloe and Jet helped the old man and woman get all the food set out at the table. Chloe's stomach grumbled, and she reddened, slightly embarrassed by this. She was hungry, and this food looked absolutely delectable. When it was all set out, she took a look at all the foods she would be eating that night. Jet and Grams didn't lie, she sure did make a lot of food. On the table sat a whole roasted duck, several baked potatoes, some biscuits drenched in what she guessed to be a gravy costume to Ba Sing Se, beans, and a healthy helping of assorted fruits all in a bowl.

They took their seats, sitting properly on the cushions beside the table. Gran and Gramps were seated on one side, and Jet and Chloe on the other. Jet looked over at the young red head and smile, she looked pretty happy at that moment. She hadn't had a meal like that in a while, and nothing was better than sharing a meal with others.

"Alright everyone! Let's dig in!" And with those words, Gran and Gramps had started taking food off of the decorative plates on the center of the table and started filling their own plates. Once they had filled the plates up, they started eating. Jet did the same thing, his eyes occasionally shifting to Chloe and watching to see what she would do before he'd scrape some meat or vegetables onto his plate. It wasn't like there was anything off about her… he was just.. curious. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something about her was different. Maybe she just had a strange aura? He wouldn't question it. At least, not now.

Like the rest of them, Chloe dug in, though not quite as much as the others, she felt… bad about taking too much while being a guest in someone else's own home, so she limited her food. And damn, did it taste good! Jet was right, she did feel like her taste buds were dancing in her mouth. Gran knew how to cook for sure!

"Jade, did ya hear about the new curfew they got in effect?" Gramps started the conversation that would probably end up as the prime subject for the next few days.

"Yes... bunch of bologna if you ask me!" The woman snorted and shook her head as she grabbed a pitcher of juice and poured herself a glass. She took a sip before going on, "I think it's because of those attacks,"

"They shouldn't worry, with all these guards around, Ba Sing Se will probably never be invaded!" The man exclaimed, but Jet had his doubts. His eyes shifted between the two elderly folks before he himself went on with eating.

Chloe perked up at the topic that was being discussed. She knew she probably shouldn't bring this up, but she wanted to know. And while she was "one of them" she could get the inside look. An honest answer that didn't just involve a glare in her direction. She cleared her throat and looked down slightly. "Um…H-how do you feel about the fire benders coming?" She asked, her eyes shifting to the elderly couple, then towards Jet.

Jet paused from eating at the mentioning of the Firebenders and for a brief moment, the two elderly folk exchanged glances before looking at the boy. It seemed a sullen mood had fallen over the dinner table. They both looked to Chloe. "Jet isn't very fond of Firebenders," Gran said, her beady eyes traveling to the boy who had started eating, though much more quietly.

"They took away everything I had, thanks to them.. I lost everything," He wrinkled his nose and narrowed his eyes as contempt filled them. To him, everything was the Fire Nations fault... hell, the ones who were going to attack were probably Firebenders. They were just waiting for a gap in the defense so they could have an easy way to enter.

Chloe looked at him, her brow knit together. She brought her coal eyes down to her plate. She could see it… it wasn't just hate in his eyes this time… there was pain too. The fire nation had really hurt him, just like they had hurt her. She bit her lip, deciding it wasn't a dinner topic.

All was quiet for a few minutes, everyone eating their meal in silence—When suddenly Gran spoke up, her voice loud and ringing. "Well then! When dinner is done Jet will show you to your room for the night! It's far too dark for you to go out now!" She said, a grin plastered on her face as she looked to Chloe.

The girl jumped, her face slightly red. "I-I don't have to stay—I'm pretty sneaky you know. I can make it home, I'm sure I'll be okay…"

Jade smiled, looking to her husband and began laughing practically out of thin air. "Child! Your welcome in this house so long as your a friend to the family, and if your a friend of Jet's than your a friend of the family! Isn't that right Ernest?" The elderly woman exclaimed with a twinkle in her eye as her lips curled into that wrinkly smile, the man gave a nod though with cheeks puffed out thanks to all the food he had stuffed in his mouth, he couldn't so much as say a single word without food falling out.

Chloe smiled, Jet had found himself quiet the little family… she was a little envious. But It was nice, even if it was only for one night. She pretended she was a part of this family, a part of this happy moment that would more than likely stick in her brain for days to come…

* * *

When dinner was finished, Chloe felt it was her job to help clean everything up, even against the old couple's protest. She was a guest, yes, but she also didn't want to feel like a guest who couldn't honor the old man and woman that had so graceously taken care of her.

"You cleaned the table- that's good enough. Now shoo missy. Jet boy will show you to your room for the night." She said, practically pushing Chloe out into the hall way.

Jet chuckled, already waiting for Chloe out in the hall. "She can be a bit pushy sometimes. It's just part of her charm." He assured the red head. She laughed slightly at the comment and followed him.

Jet took her to towards the back of the house, where a stair case was set up in line witht he wall. He started up the steps and she followed not too far behind. "here we are," Jet said, opening the door to the guest bedroom that was right in front of the staircase. "Hope this is fine." Chloe took a look around the room, it was simple, yet charming.

There was a sleeping mat on the floor, and art lined the walls. Scrolls of demons and preist alike, as if a battle were going on in the room itself. Chloe smiled and turned towards him with a nod. "It's great!" she said with a wide smile.

He turned to head back out, saying, "My hall is down the hall, Gran and Gramps are just below. Feel free to get us if you need to get anything." He said, walking off towards his own room.

Chloe shut the door and looked out the window, she couldn't stay here longer than needed. She took her clothing off, staying in only her bindings and undergarments. She flickered the candles out and climbed into the bed, cuddling up. A good nights sleep was all she needed.

She wouldn't be there when the morning came.

* * *

**Is this...a GASP cliff hanger? Eh. Maybe, maybe not. You won't know until the next chapter 3 MWUAHAHAHAHA. Ehem. Anyway, Sorry this chapter is shorter than others, I wanted to get it up before Christmas came :3**


	5. Uprising

**UPDATE: Whoa guys! Sorry this took so long! I've been so busty lately that posting more often has gotten harder Dx Oh Well! I posted and that's all that really matters... right? Right! :D R&R!  


* * *

Uprising.**

Chloe was wide awake that next morning, right when the sun came up. She was always a morning person, never to miss the warm beams of the bright orange globe that hung above her. She let out a soft sigh, standing and straightening out her outfit. She hated sleeping in her clothing, but she didn't feel comfortable stripping down in a strangers house. She bit her lip and looked out the window again. She really should go, she didn't belong here. Jet hated fire benders, and though the old folks didn't let out quiet the same vibe, she knew that there was a dislike for them within those two as well. She tied her hair back, and slowly opened the door, creeping down the steps. She was trained in stealth all her life, her father had been a very strict man. A Fire Nation general. Why did she feel so ... bad in the pit of her stomach? Was it because she had lied to Jet about where she had come from?

She bit her lip and kept going, she needed to go. Grabbing her boots, she slid them on her feet and opened the door, "Thank you for your kindness," She muttered silently, giving a bow before walking out the home.

* * *

When Jet had walked into the room this morning and seen she had gone he was at first alert. Had someone taken her? He hadn't heard anything in the night. He looked around the room, the bed was made. Had she... had she left on her own? He walked out and shut the door behind him going down the old steps. Grams was already finished with breakfast, but hadn't wanted to wake up Chloe since she had been sleeping. Well, no worries about waking her up now. Chloe wasn't even there! Her shoes were gone from the front too. Jet sighed, his shoulders slumping a bit. Why... why was he so...so upset about her leaving? Was it because she hadn't even said goodbye? Well, that would be a pretty good reason to be upset now wouldn't it?

He slumped to the breakfast table and explained that Chloe must have already left. The old lady shook her head and simply said, "If she left without a word, then surely there must have been a good reason." Jet didn't question her logic, the old couple normally knew what they were talking about.

A week soon passed and Jet was still in disbelief that Chloe had left without saying a single word to him. It had been almost a full week and Jet had still been in disbelief that Chloe had left without a single goodbye. Oddly enough, he hadn't been able to get her off his mind after he had found out she had disappeared. He only hoped that some time in the near future he would be able to run into her again. He had found out all the information he had wanted whenever he had went out a few days ago. Unfortunately, he had been caught and the use of force had been applied but thanks to the dark surroundings none of the guards had been able to recognize him. He had found that a hidden nation had arisen, what they wanted was a mystery... where they were, was even more so a mystery.

Currently the information floated around Jet's head like an undying memory. To top everything off, news had spread that a giant Flying Bison had landed somewhere in Ba Sing Se and already he was sure that upon it was a member of the Fire Nation. Probably even an old 'friend' of his that he had met right here in the great capital of Ba Sing Se. With this news, he had already decided to pay him a nice visit, and not one that was particularly warm in welcoming either.

"Am I the only one who can really see anything?" He gritted his teeth, the stalk in his mouth bending as he did so while the bitter taste of the dried vegetation seeped over his tongue. He presumed the Firebenders only truly wanted one thing, and that was to take over the city. Why would they help the Earth Benders? What benefit would it bring them? He growled once more, shuffling his legs and allowing them to hang limply over the roof top on which he sat. With steam building up inside him, he jumped down and landed gracefully on his feet. His hook swords hung limply on his back as they had done so long ago. To his surprise, he noticed he was on an old road he hadn't been on in years. It lead right down to the tea shop that he had once fought the Prince of the Fire Nation... who was Fire Lord now. If only he had been able to kill that brat then he never would have gotten that far! With a disgruntled growl, he headed on down the road and towards the old tea shop. The old well came into his line of vision and even more so to his surprise, a familiar face that years had done little to. He hadn't come quite into his line of sight just yet, so Jet crept into the darkness of an alley to stay hidden. Just when you spoke of the devil, and there he was. Right at his old haunt. So then, why was Zuko here? It was possible he was here to discuss the matter of the supposed new nation to the king of Ba Sing Se. Pfft. Did this guy get stupid over the years or something, he was standing right out in the open! He was the 'Fire Lord' now. Jet pursed his lips, eyes narrowing. This guy shouldn't be roaming the streets. He was no commoner after all. But... it made things a tad easier. The hatred that filled Jet's chest was great, the thoughts of Zuko's blood on his sword passed through his mind. Too many people would notice, but right now, he didn't really care.

And it would just so happen that Chloe was only the street over from the said Freedom Fighter and Fire Lord. Though, she was out of their line of sight, as they were her. She had bought a new outfit over the week, a new kimono. It was traditionally a fire nation red kimono, though many people fire nation or not would wear the color. It hung limply around her shoulders, showing off her creamy pale skin. In the middle on the chest sat a grew bow embroiled with gold along the sides. Golden colored ribbons hung out from the bow, swinging around with each move she made. On her sleeves were pieces of leather, strapped into lace but also hanging off to shift as she did. Feathers of the Kushi bird hung around her left side, and all down the bottom of the graceful Kimono. So why all of these extensions? Because they made her show more presentable.

She found that people liked flashy things, and the kimono was indeed flashy. Her wrist held golden bracelets and her ankles held of course, golden anklets. In her hands she held two fans, metal on the ends of each. It made it easier for the paper of the fans not to get burned.

As Chloe danced along, moving the fans about as fire spent forth out of them the crowd was clapping. Her hands moved in forms as if she were swimming in a back stroke, but the flames soon engulfed her into the fiery red pit, dancing patterns around her lithe figure. The crowd seemed to enjoy her little display... it seemed she would make quite a lot of money today.

Chloe noticed the clouds coming in, and looked up. She stopped her sow and gave a slight bow. No use bending in the rain. "Sorry folks, that's all for today." She said with a small smile. With that she picked up her bucket, grinning. She had a good sum of money in there, good tips. Meant eating very well tonight.

She started making her way through the alley's and stopped in her tracks. "Jet?" She muttered seeing him. Just his name had softly left her lips, Jet stepped out from the ally he had been hiding in. It seemed had decided on doing something... just what?

"Never would have thought a scumbag like you would end up the Fire Lord." He said, glaring. She blinked, the place was nearly empty... -Wait. Did he say Fire Lord? Her gazed shifted, to the place- or person- that Jet had been glaring at. The scar was unmistakable. She had seen this man only once out side of the war room after he had earned the scar, her father had taken her to the show so she could learn a more about 'punishment'. It was Zuko. She froze. She was in the presence of the Fire Lord. What was she to do? She almost bowed ont he spot. But she was frozen in place, what was Jet going to do? How did he know Zuko? She stayed frozen, waiting watching.

Zuko tensed slightly, turning to look at the voice. It was familiar. He looked at Jet for a moment, a look of disbelief on his face. He then frowned, facing him fully. "I never thought you could survive a blow from the Di Lee. What do you want Jet?"

Jet's eyes were full of contempt. He'd never thought that he would end up running into Zuko again, let alone in the same exact place they had met last time before he was pronounced dead. With a wrinkle of his nose, he spat and the stalk in his mouth switched from one side to the other. "Just to settle the score," Jet growled as he removed the hook swords from his back, swirling them around skillfully before allowing them to rest in his hands at his sides. Jet then settled on what he was going to do. He snorted and suddenly took of in a dash directly towards Zuko with no hesitation. He was fully aware of his fire bending abilities, and the fact that he was the Fire Lord, but he was still Fire Nation and if Jet got the chance, he would kill him.

Chloe tensed when Jet went in for the attack. "No-" She started. This was bad, very bad. He was challenging the Fire Lord of All people! She knew Jet hated the Fire Nation, but was the hatred really so deep that he would ruin his life, his future for it? She turned her gaze to the sky and saw the storm coming in. She shook slightly, Zuko could control Lightning, what if He tried to use it on Jet! Granted, she was completely loyal to the Fire Nation, but- but Jet was a friend, even if he didn't know she was a Fire Bender, he was still a friend.

Quickly, reflectively, Zuko took his twin blades from his side and drew them, ready to fight the freedom fighter. Just then, a wall of earth broke between the two of them, and Jet went tumbling into that rather than the fire lord. "What-?" He called out, suddenly, Earth closed off all the ally ways, leaving the three of them, Zuko, Jet, and Chloe Trapped. The wall closed so close to Chloe that a yelp left her lips, Jet turned to look at her, for the first time realizing she was there. "Chloe?"

Thunder boomed and lightning strikes. "Now!" A voice boomed over the noise and immediately there came a number of benders that aligned each side of the buildings edges. Each was a bender, though each wore black and silver robes and armor. There was a viper in the striking position on the armor's chest, clearly it was ready to attack if it were real. The Earth benders out of the attack group readied themselves, and with a few delicate movements. They had made earth shoot up from the ground so that all exits were blocked off. Everyone on the street where Zuko and Jet fought were trapped in.

Chloe looked to the amored benders, she didn't know this style... was this the Growing Nation that the Rumors had been about? Was it really even possible? "Kill the Fire Lord. And the Witnesses." Said one and suddenly, the whole lot of them were jumping down. Zuko tensed slightly, but his fierce gaze never left his face. The rain droplets around him suddenly became Ice, pointed ends facing towards him. He would not let himself get taken down so easily. Just as the edges were about to crash down on him, he jumped out of the way, lightning starting to form around his hands, on his blade. He was ready.

Jet jumped slightly to see just how many attackers there was, and to hear that they were going to kill everyone in the alley... well that was just no good. He'd have to finish this fight with Zuko some other time. With a grimace on his face, he narrowed his eyes and clinched his swords tightly. Hs eyes jerked to the roofs above. Enemies were raining down almost as hard as the rain, with a snarl he held his swords up as one of the men came at him with a long sword.

He pushed them back and as he scratched his swords one against the other he darted at his opponent. Just as the man went to slash, he jumped right over him and his sword and in the process he put his sword back and had the hook wrapped right around the man's throat. He slung him around and only released him into a large group of men that had been running at him. He swirled his swords in his hand and caught eye of an Earth bender readying to attack him just in time. He jumped clean over a large slate of earth that had been thrown at him and began to run at him. He dodged wall after wall as they shot up all around him until he had finally came head on with the Earth bender. He jumped and twirled, hitting the man right in his knees and causing him to fall to the ground. He managed to get a kick right in the back of the head in just before darting off to fight a few Water benders... Why there were so many benders of different elements in one group, he'd never know. To him, this was an odd occurrence. Normally the elements stuck with their own kind.

Now Chloe was finding herself in a sticky situation. She wasn't that great of a fighter, she knew how to move quickly and dodge attacks, but as far as using her fire to fight, she wasn't the greatest. She was a bit clumsy in that department. But it wouldn't matter anyway, she had trouble controlling her fire in a pressured situation. Her flames may not be big enough to help her out now.

An earth bender was the first to come at her, he landed no more than five feet away. Her mouth hung agape slightly. 'shit shit shit' was about the only thing going through her head at this point. As he stomped down on the ground, a spike rose up. She quickly dashed to her left, thankfully it only brushed her shoulder ripping her kimono. "This was new to..." She muttered under her breath. She shouldn't have let herself get distracted. A water whip sprang right in front of her face, the force of the hit causing her stumble back. She felt a warm liquid running down her face, over her mouth. Blood. Her nose was bleeding. Peachy. She pulled out her fans, opening them up. The ends were her blades, a little something she had left of her dear father. She took a stance, her gaze alight with fire. The earth bender stomped his foot onto the ground, then lifted his hands into the air, as the earth sprang up he tossed it at her. Chloe quickly jumped into the air, stepping lightly onto the boulder, flipping over as her foot collided with the man's face. Just as he was going down, and Chloe was going to land back on her feet, the water bender sent one more whip in her direction. She threw her fan, the blade shinning slightly in the light as it slashed through the whip and right into the benders hand. The fan came back like a boomerang, landing right back into her hand.

Chloe grinned a bit, before feeling something against her ankle. She yelped slightly when she was tugged back, falling into the now muddy ground. She coughed a bit, not able to see. As she was starting to get back on her feet, something heavy slammed into her back. She coughed slightly, and looked up at the man, hi foot on her back. He held a piece of leather in his hand, and with the right training that would be weapon enough without his bending. She quickly reached her arm back and gripped onto his leg, her hands heating up quickly. He yelled and jumped back, burned. She got up as soon as she could.

In no time, Jet had made it over to Chloe. Making sure that he fought off anyone who came at him or her, he didn't want the girl getting hurt. "Chloe!" He exclaimed as he twirled his body around and slashed his hook swords down the back of a Fire bender. He immediately went on fighting, "What are you doing, you shouldn't be here!" He shouted over the thunder as a streak of lightning lit up the sky.

"I should say the same thing to you!" She shouted back picking up her fan once more and taking a stance, fighting anyone who came her way as well.

Zuko was prepared when another fire bender came at him. The blonde haired man threw a giant flame ball at the Fire Lord, but Zuko was hardly phased by this. He drew his swords back into their sheaths and thrust his arms forward, palms out to take the flame head on. Feeling the heat on his hands he threw his arms back behind him, blocking the flame all together as it too disappeared behind him. Zuko snarled, flames coming form his nostrils as he did so. He thrust his leg forward in a side kick, flames coming forth. Spinning quickly with his heel in the air, another flame shot forth. Landing in a perfect middle stance, he threw two punches at the man; FLAME! FLAME! the man couldn't handle all the flames coming at him at once, he stumbled back into the ground.

Zuko looked up at the sky. He could clearly see the lightning... he had a plan. If he brought the lightning up, and shot at the ground the mud would be more like water, amplifying the electricity. Everyone touching the mud aroudn him would fry. But he quickly realized his flaw, there were people here who were being attacked, not just attacking! Well, plan B then.

Zuko reached his hand up into the air as a bolt of lightning sprang, it collided with his fingers. He remembered what his uncle had taught him; breath deep, let the energy go to the core of the body, in the stomach, slowly bringing it back up being mindful of his heart, and out the other arm. He mealy pointed his finger in the direction of his next opponent, shocking him within the instance. The man's body twitched and wigged, and within moments he stopped moving altogether.

Jet grimaced, perking his head as another man came running at him with a slope of earth trailing behind him. He readied himself, his eyes narrowing he jumped right over the man at the right moment, yet again he attempted grabbing at him by his throat using his swords but this guy was smarter than the last. He ducked, turned right around and punched out his fists. A block of earth shot up and collided right into the boy's stomach and sent him flying into the air. Jet sucked his teeth at the pain, though quickly corrected himself by connecting one sword to the other and slinging one sword at the man's face as he came down. He hit him right in the cheek bone and caused him to fall flat over. Just as the Earth bender went to stand, he fell right onto top of him and knocked the wind out of him. With a quick hit ti his head, the man was ouit and Jet stood panting heavily as he looked to Chloe. "We need to find a way out of here," He growled and gritted his teeth as his eyes examined everyone around him. There were way to many attackers. If they were careful, the would end up dead.

Chloe wasn't much of one for great stamina, and she was feeling the effects of being a little less fit than she should be. She was getting tired, and slow. She wasn't fighting as well as she was earlier.

As an earth bender came to to attack at her, she went to dash forward, only to once more had her feet slip from breath her, but this time instead of being grabbed by the leather piece, it was from the Mud. The earth bender and a water bender were working together, Chloe was sinking lower and lower into the mud. It was like quick sand, but it was hard enough that she couldn't move her feet out. Well, she sure was in a pickle.

It was then that she heard the walls begin to crumble and watched as the soldiers all line in, ready for battle. "They have disturbed the Peace of the Grand Capitol, show no mercy." the general called out as the soldiers followed their order.


End file.
